1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a power-saving display device with low power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent advancement of display technology, research is being carried out to develop flexible, bendable, or rollable displays.
For example, because organic light-emitting display panels exhibit wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and low power consumption, they are used in an increasingly wide range of applications from personal portable devices, such as MP3 players or mobile phones, to TVs. Furthermore, due to their self-emission characteristics, the organic light-emitting display panels do not require a separate light source, which may reduce the overall thickness and weight of the display panels.
Such display panels may be realized as a flexible or rollable display by using a plastic substrate, and may have an increased flexibility by reducing a thickness thereof. A flexible display may be used not only in a two-dimensional (2D) shape, but also in a 3D shape through deformation due to its flexibility.